


【米Flo】Fare Thee Well

by sporepear



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporepear/pseuds/sporepear
Summary: “without me, his world will go on turning”





	【米Flo】Fare Thee Well

“他们说你什么都可以做，是吗？”

Mikele微微扬起头看他，问话的语气温柔得像是情人枕边缠绵的呓语，年轻的意大利人愉悦地眯着眼睛，蜜棕色的虹膜上，汽车旅馆廉价灯泡黄光形成的镀层显得流光溢彩，他的目光却不比窗外魁北克秋天的风多一分暖意。

站在他对面的男人很……漂亮。虽然不是常规意义上的青春貌美，但也十分特别。他的头发与眼睛同色，是十分常见的深棕，五官的轮廓称得上美那副皮囊曾经是好看的，只是随着衰老而变得陈旧，松弛下来，像是坏掉琴弦般有了褶皱的弧度。

注视了他片刻之后，Mikele就不再满足于只用眼睛去看，他忍不住伸出手抚上了那人的脸颊，从因为消瘦而突出的颧骨上拂过、描摹到眼角，最终，陷进了一道柔软的细纹之中。

“你叫什么名字？”Mikele问他。

那个男人乖巧地顺着他的动作低下头来，温顺得像是一只驯养的绵羊，用脸颊轻轻地摩擦着他的手指。他短暂地抬起目光看向Mikele的眼睛，很快，又像是被某种耀眼的“年轻”灼伤了一般，再次低下头去：“Flo……Florent.”

“啊，Flo。”Mikele轻快地重复了一声，短暂地露出了笑容：“我想了解你。”

这是他来到魁北克后，遇见的最好的东西。

毕竟Mikele只是到这里的录音棚为自己的专辑录音，停留的时间最多不会超过三个月，巴黎才是所有年轻艺术家所向往的天堂，对他而言，整个魁北克不过是一家巨大的养老院，安静、悠闲，风景宜人，却实在缺乏吸引力。

但两个月时间说短也不短，他不愿意在冷冰冰的酒店里度过、每天吃着楼下油腻的培根炒蛋，还随时有可能被清扫的服务员从床上赶起来。于是Mikele租了间小公寓，就在离工作室不远的地方，价格公道，一切也都更方便。落脚后他简单收拾了行李，准备去最近的酒吧喝上一杯。

他就是在那里遇到Florent的。

“刚搬来的？”时间还早，酒吧里只有两三桌坐了客人，吧台边百无聊赖的酒保十分热情地招呼了他：“这里的每个人我都认识，唔，我是说成年人……来，这杯算我请你的。”

“谢了。”Mikele接过那杯兑了苏打水的威士忌喝了一口，向他点头致意：“就住几天。”

“旅游？还是出差？”酒保打量了他一下：“我觉得你像是个画家。”

Mikele不置可否地笑了一下，他并不觉得这地方有什么值得来旅游的。他搁下酒杯，手指有一搭没一搭地拨弄着玻璃外壁上凝结的水珠，舞台上有个人弹着吉他正在唱歌，la vie en rose，唱得不错，只是嗓音透过质量不佳的扩音器，沙哑得像是没有打磨过的毛坯墙面。

“那个人，他是你们这里的么？”Mikele已经观察那个歌手好一阵了。

“……哦，你说他啊。”酒保过了一会儿才反应过来Mikele在说什么，他耸耸肩，显得有些兴趣阑珊，语气就好像是给外地人介绍自己街区一个不起眼的旧邮筒一样：“也不算是，他唱一天拿一天的钱，酒吧也不是总需要那么多唱歌的，当然，有时候我们打烊了也让他睡在这儿。不知道自己有没有地方住，平时就靠唱歌挣点钱，唔，他也挺老的了。”

“……就靠卖唱？”Mikele顿时觉得魁北克的民风真是淳朴优渥、贫穷艺术家的天堂，全世界庸庸碌碌的歌手都应该在这里定居养老。

那个歌手仍然在唱着，夜晚还没开始，他的声音已经开始沙哑——确实是不年轻了。Mikele舔了一下嘴唇，那人和他一样蓄着长发，却扎得十分凌乱，低下头的时候会有几缕从鬓角散下来，就衬得脸颊更消瘦，瘦得骨骼都突出了尖锐的弧度，仿佛碰一下，手心都会被硌得发疼。

“那肯定是不够的……”

Mikele注意到了酒保脸上忽然变得有些意味深长的表情，他挑了眉梢，顺着问了下去：“哦，那他怎么办？”

现在Mikele知道了。

在酒保和好几个酒吧客人难以置信的目光下，第五首歌唱完之后，Mikele把那个歌手带去了附近的汽车旅馆，整个过程不比过个安检更费事。事实证明，那个人确实跟什么人上床都可以，要的钱也并不多，从头到尾没有再多说过一句自己的要求。

Mikele并不太经常做这种事情，说实话他根本不缺能上床的人，没必要拿钱买性，对艺术家来说性爱也不过是发泄情绪的途径。只是他在旅途中曾经突发兴致跟一两个男孩交易过，约莫知道他们的套路。

那些人都知道怎么把自己的优势发挥到极致，精致漂亮的小婊子们矜傲而又放荡地出卖着美好的肉体，上床前连用什么牌子的安全套都要斤斤计较一番。

这就显得这个人——现在Mikele知道他的名字了，有些奇怪了。他用手指钳住Florent的下颌，像是确认似的又问了一遍：“真的什么都可以？”

Florent垂下眼帘，目光不自觉地落在了对方脖颈处细腻光滑的皮肤上，他想起了自己的脖子，细细的浅褐色颈纹已经爬上了那里，难看得就像是一株植物缺水的茎。他点点头，回答的声音有些发涩：“是的，您想做什么都可以。”

……只要给钱。

他在心里小声地补充了一句，毕竟他已经不年轻了，愿意要他的人不多，为了生计他没有资格挑三拣四。说实话一开始Mikele提出想买他的时候，Florent差不多觉得自己是出现幻觉了，那个年轻人美得就像是六月份耀眼的阳光，只要愿意，自然会有大把年轻漂亮的情人排着队愿意陪他共度夜晚，怎么看都没必要花钱买自己。

而现在他这么问，就是真的想做点什么了……Florent闭上眼睛，不再说话，温顺地等待着接下来粗暴的对待。他的客人正一下一下地用手指轻刮着他的脸颊，显得有点漫不经心，力道不重，甚至显得温柔。Florent轻轻地吸了一口气，他猜得到，那堪称温存的爱抚很快就会变为疼痛。

可能会让他疼上一整个晚上。

“什么都可以，那我……”Mikele自言自语似的说着，忽然毫无征兆地抬起头，用力地吻上了Florent。

被他亲吻的那双嘴唇应该是很会接吻的，只是大概因为太久没被吻过，习惯已经变得生疏，小心翼翼地紧抿着，显出某种廉价的羞赧。Mikele细细地舔舐过他干燥的唇皮，并不急躁，只是浅尝辄止地辗转厮磨。羞涩的小婊子被安抚好了，才乖顺地张开了蚌壳露出其中的软肉。Mikele满意地低笑地了一声，捧着他的脸得以更深入地侵略进柔软的口腔，故意发出一点粘腻的水声，他们的唇舌温柔地纠缠在了一起。

而Florent完全沉溺在这个吻里面，他的嘴唇被细软地包裹着，飘浮在温暖的幻觉之中，陌生的触感唤起了他身体深处某种蛰伏的、被藏起来了的脆弱情绪，在理智来得及阻止之前，它就已经悄悄地从胸口流淌了出来。

还没等他沉溺其中，年轻的客人就突然松开了他，脸上的笑意逐渐淡化、变成了一种漫不经心的疏离，像是今天晚上的最后一点温情已经用完，不再维持着虚伪的温柔。

他失去了耐心，不再亲吻或者触碰Florent了，只是淡淡地说：“来。”

温存的气泡升到半空、“砰“得一下破碎，发出了轻不可闻的声响。Florent怔了一下，才意识到客人的喜怒无常，好在他还没忘记自己是来做什么的。他垂下目光，顺从地在Mikele的面前跪了下去，双手乖巧地放在身侧，只用嘴唇和牙齿叼着解开了牛仔裤的扣子。他轻轻地衔着拉链，牙龈被金属坚硬的质地硌得微微发疼，鼻尖隔着内裤的布料碰上了客人微微散发热度的性器。

Mikele顺手将他扎着头发的皮筋扯了下来，捞了一把干枯的发丝，用手掌扣住他的后脑让他更贴近自己，在性器被温热的口腔包裹时发出了一声满意的轻哼。他现在开始觉得比起唱歌和亲吻，这张嘴有更好的用途了——不管被多粗暴地对待都不会试图躲开，小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹着牙齿竭力取悦他，最多不过是发出几声无用的呜咽而已。

“……乖，把头抬起来。”

Florent眨了眨眼，用了一小会儿时间才理解对方在说什么，毕竟这确实不太像是一句该出现在床上的话。年轻客人的声音很温柔，一只手轻抚着他脸颊的动作亲昵得如同爱抚，而另一只手上的力道却没有半分放轻，Florent被他扯住脑后强制着抬起头来，那张俊美的脸出现在了眼前，中间隔着一层迷蒙的泪水。

Mikele也垂下目光和他对视，手指轻轻地刮着他的脸颊：“我想看着你的脸。”

“呜……”Florent从喉咙里发出了一声可怜的呜咽，在这个姿势下客人不再需要他唇舌的服务，只要乖乖地张开嘴任操就行了。被阴茎操进喉咙里的时候他开始觉得疼了，难受得浑身发抖，却不敢反抗，垂在身侧的手把起了毛边的牛仔裤攥出了一道浅浅的褶皱。

但是这样，他就能看清他的客人了。

他的眼睛真好看。这不是今天晚上Florent第一次去看这位客人了，但这一次他用不着偷偷摸摸的，在那个年轻人低头摆弄房卡或者出神地看向窗外的时候才敢悄悄看过去。Florent情不自禁地想着，他真年轻……

这个认知比刚才发生的一切都更有伤害性，于是那张平静的面具在他的脸上撕碎了，失去了它的保护后，颓丧与衰老便趁机加倍地显现了出来，Florent的眼角发红，迷蒙的生理性泪水氤氲在眼眶里，那样子只显得脆弱而又可怜。

最后客人在几次抽插后射在了他嘴里，用手指捏着他的下颌让他把精液全都咽了下去——就算对方没有要求Florent也会这样做的，他早就数不清给多少个男人口交过，身体早就已经习惯了这些。紧接着又是吻——落在身体上，那人热情地亲吻他的脖子和锁骨，像是无数个火热的烙印，把他扑进床上的时候动作近乎肉食动物捕食撕咬。

在衬衫被扯开的时候Florent闭上了眼睛，任由那具年轻美好的身体覆上了自己的，像是只再次找回家的弃犬，示弱般地发出了一声低而柔软的呻吟。

后来那个客人一共操了他三次……或者是四次，Florent已经有点记不清了。

因为疲倦，他很难得地睡了一整宿觉，醒来之后浑身都是过度纵欲后熟悉的难受，头脑昏沉得像是宿醉，这种情况并不常有。大多数客人没有那么好的体力，或是单纯觉得他激发不起他们的兴致，很少做这么多次。Florent从床上醒来的时候天已经亮了，稀薄的晨光从窗帘边透了进来，他昏昏沉沉地转过头去，有些惊讶地发现昨晚的客人仍然在他身边。

那个人正微微仰着头闭目养神，脖颈流畅的线条像是出自刻刀的艺术品，他太年轻，美得过头——Florent没办法把他当成一个鲜活的人去看，而更像是仰慕地望着一尊大理石的雕像，而雕像并不会介意你盯着它看多久的。

但人总是会介意的，在察觉到他的目光后客人皱了皱眉、睁开了眼睛，Florent就自觉地挪远了一点，低下头去，让自己看上去像是一个不碍事的床上靠垫。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，从地上捡起自己的衣服穿上，侧腰的肌肉在弯腰的时候叫嚣着尖锐的酸痛。

“钱在那里，自己拿。”Mikele瞥了一眼散乱在地上的衣服，没有起身的意思。

Florent轻轻地嗯了一声，他的嗓子很疼，几乎已经发不出声音来了。他简单地收拾好自己、拿了钱，在此期间客人一直落在他身上的眼神让他坐立难安，最后整理妥当，Florent甚至不敢再抬头看他一眼。

他安静地垂着头站了一会儿，就准备像之前无数次一样离开了。

“我会在魁北克待三个月。”在他的手马上要碰到房门的时候，Mikele终于开了口，他的目光仍然落在Florent的肩胛骨上，那里隔着衣服廉价的布料透出骨骼的轮廓来，就像是只在冬眠时饿瘦了的熊：“租了房，就在昨天那个酒吧旁边……对了，我叫Mikele。”

这个决定大概是出于冲动，但不可否认，对方身上某种残缺的美确实打动了他。

Florent回过头，看见他昨晚的客人正全身赤裸着躺在床上，年轻美丽的肉体一览无余。蜜棕色的卷发在灯光下焕发着淡淡的、丰润的光泽，如同一只慵懒的雄狮。他眨了眨眼，又有些迷茫地移开了目光，盯住了床单角上一处明显的褶皱。

Mikele……他是个外国人，但口音又不像是来自法国。Florent在心里默默地念了两遍这个名字，安静地等待着对方继续说下去。

“我就待三个月，也许更短一点，然后再也不回这个地方了。”Mikele看着他，淡淡地说：“三个月，你跟别人睡也随便，但是我想要跟你上床的时候你要随时来陪我。怎么样，Florent？”

“要多少钱你说了算。”没等他回答，Mikele紧接着补充了一句。

Florent或多或少有些被对方的提议吓到了，他怔怔地看着他的客人，Mikele，现在他知道这个美丽的年轻人的名字了，疑心对方只是开了个恶意的玩笑。

“我……”Florent的嗓音有些干涩，下意识地说：“我……我不值多少钱的……”

Mikele愣了一下，似乎是被他逗笑了：“你接客的时候都这么说吗？”

“不，我……”Florent下意识地咬住了下唇，在吐字间，尝到了一点血的味道：“当然，如果您愿意……”

他接下来的话语被Mikele的动作打断了，Florent怔怔地看着他年轻的客人从床上一跃而下，赤裸着身体向他走来，肆意地展示着青春美好的肉体，皮肤上的热度几乎要烫伤他。他感到不安，羞愧于自己的衰老与疲惫，却被Mikele捏住了下巴，禁锢在原地动弹不得。

Florent被强迫着微微低下头，那张美丽的面容正好落入眼中。

“……那就好。”Mikele又上前一步，温柔地捧住了Florent的脸，指腹摩擦着他隔夜冒出来的胡茬，仿佛在亲吻情人一般缠绵地吻着他的脸颊和耳朵，继而又转到嘴唇，在接吻的间隙低低地笑着：“我真的很喜欢你……”

他们做爱的地方，一开始是汽车旅馆，再之后变成了Mikele租的公寓，Mikele十分大方地把开房的钱也给了他当小费。彼此熟悉了之后Mikele甚至还喜欢直接在酒吧的隔间里操他，再让他夹着一屁股的精液和跳蛋回到台上继续驻唱的工作，悠闲地听着他用叫得沙哑了的嗓音唱歌。

Florent一直觉得这只是一个年轻艺术家心血来潮的猎奇想法——现在Florent知道他这位美丽的客人是个音乐家了，嗓音清澈、热情澎湃，有着值得骄傲的天赋。只要上过几次床，他就会开始觉得索然无味，远远离开他和这个地方。但事实上一个月过去了，Mikele仍然在他的床上，似乎对性爱的热情有增无减。

于是他只好把这种行为理解为某种情绪的宣泄，艺术家总有太多澎湃满溢的感情，要么做爱，要么嗑药或者干点什么行为艺术，总要有一个出口。而且……Mikele比他之前任何一个床伴都更喜欢亲吻，甚至喜欢要求Florent去主动吻他，享受被另一双嘴唇虔诚地吻过脸颊的触觉，就好像他们真的是一对热恋的情人一般，不只是金钱与性的交易。

星期五的晚上，熬过了一整个星期的人们从工作岗位上逃离、迫不及待地挤满了整个酒吧，另一个本应该替班驻唱的歌手在夏秋换季时上呼吸道感染，Florent不得不一个人唱完了整个夜晚，之后才匆匆收拾东西去了Mikele的公寓。

迎接他的是年轻人热情的吻和不耐的责备，年轻的音乐家等了太久，早已经没了耐心，把刚刚进门的Florent摁在玄关处亲吻，扒下衣服的动作用力得像是撕扯，像是一只猎豹叼着刚捕获的食物。在唇齿纠缠中他推着Florent来到卧室，把他推倒在床上，迫不及待地要使用他的身体。

“下次别再让我等你。”在拧开润滑剂的瓶子的时候，Mikele说，毫不留情地直接伸进了两个手指：“我得让你记住这个。”

虽说他早就习惯了粗暴的对待，那这次还是有点疼了。Florent咬着下唇，努力打开身体配合着对方扩张的动作，微闭着的双眼隐约有了湿意。后穴里进入的先是Mikele骨节分明、带着琴茧的手指，很快又换成了硬热的阴茎，他因为快感和疼痛而忍不住地哽咽，手指难耐地试图能抓住什么东西，最后，试探着攀上了年轻人的肩膀。

只是碰了一下，Florent就清醒了过来，触电般地制止了自己这个近乎于是讨要安慰的动作，拿钱卖身的婊子没资格要求这个，他抬起眼，有些惊慌地去看Mikele的表情。

“……抱着我。”

但Mikele并没有生气，他用空闲的一只手握住了Florent的手腕，轻轻吻过他的手指，又引导着他环上了自己的脖颈，声音低而轻柔，如同是枕边最甜蜜的呓语：“没关系，Flo，你可以抱着我。”

开始做爱之后Mikele忽然又变得温柔了起来，抽送的动作深入而有力，每一次进入都让他们感到快乐，像是要把Florent整个摁进床垫里一样宣誓着甜蜜的索求。像每一次和Mikele上床一样，Florent没办法控制住自己不沉迷其中。

那些要命的快感、肌肤相亲的缠绵，和吻……在两次性爱的间隔，不仅是唇齿交缠的亲吻，当他还因为过于猛烈的快感昏昏沉沉地闭着眼睛的时候，又有更多的吻落在了身上。

Mikele热情地亲吻着他的肚子和敏感的大腿内侧，那里皮肤柔软、为数不多的脂肪堆积着，只需要嘴唇轻轻含吮就能轻易地留下大片绯红的吻痕。在烙满了自己的痕迹后，他又再一次进入Florent的身体，过多的润滑流出了沾湿了床单，发出淫靡的水声，他借着湿软的液体再次操了进去，凶狠地顶撞着身下男人后穴里最敏感的点。

“Mikele……”Florent只能发出一点破碎的呻吟，因为唱歌和床上的过度使用而变得沙哑：“Mik…我……”

Mikele没有回答，凶狠地吻上了他早已经红肿湿润的嘴唇，堵住了他的所有的声音。

像每一次一样，Florent情不自禁地抬起目光去看那个正掌控着自己所有痛苦与欢愉的人，他整个人都被Mikele笼在身下，后穴里含着他的阴茎，唇舌被他凶狠地吮吻，身体每一寸情动的肌肤都能感受到年轻人身上炽热的体温和汗水，那双美丽的蜜棕色眼睛中只有他一个人，从身到心都被Mikele占有着……让他几乎要产生可怕的幻觉。

在有那么几个瞬间，Florent甚至觉得自己是被他爱着的。

然而来不及让Florent细想，更多的快感就把他再一次拉回了现实，漂浮在温软梦境中的灵魂被扯回了沾着汗水和体温的床单上，他在激烈的性爱中逐渐失去了对于自己身体的控制，被掌控着推上了高潮，无意识地喘息浪叫着，眼眶发红，氤氲着生理性的泪水。

最后一次射过之后Mikele给了他一个深深的吻，带着呼吸的热度和甜美的津液，肆意地蹂躏着那双发红的嘴唇，紧接着，他把自己拔出来，心满意足地翻了个身滚去了床的另一边。

那只是一个很短的吻，像极了意大利人短暂而又澎湃的热情，但Florent却完全沉浸在里面了——他微微地闭着眼睛享受着温暖的吻，在被推开的时候还留恋地向前凑了凑，试图再讨到多一点的触碰，他整个人都还沉浸在高潮过后美妙的余韵当中，气息、温度……对身边的人的一切都充满了依恋。

接下来，屋子安静了下来，只剩下了两个人轻微喘息的声音，在Mikele公寓的卧室里，质地厚重的遮光窗帘隔绝了一切光线，Florent闭上眼睛，只能感受到窗边落地台灯薄薄的橘色，雾气蒙蒙的一片。紧接着，再过上一会儿，他听到了窗外水滴敲打着玻璃的轻响。

外面下雨了。

“下次我们可以去你的地方。”Mikele翻了个身，他们赤裸的皮肤暖烘烘地贴在了一起，像是两只洞穴中依偎的哺乳动物。他用手指玩弄着Florent鬓边的一缕头发，随意地绕在指间，轻轻地卷曲拉扯着，又像是情不自禁似的，轻柔地吻着他的脸颊：“就明天，怎么样？”

“嗯……”Florent下意识地想要表示顺从，却又忽然想起了自己当下的处境：“我住的地方…我……刚搬出来了。”

“搬去哪儿了？”Mikele问。

Florent哽了一下：“还在找。”

事实上是Florent前天才被房东下了逐客令，仓促地收拾东西从暂居了大半年的小房间里面搬出来，没处寄存的行李还挤在酒吧后厨的冰箱旁边。他没什么存款，想要在这么短时间找到能负担起的地方并不容易，他当然也不可能去住旅馆。

天气好的时候睡在天桥下，夏天晚上的时候户外要比没有空调的屋子还要舒服一些，但今天下雨了，入秋后天气每天都在变得更凉。Florent轻轻地用脸颊蹭了蹭Mikele的手心，闭上了眼睛，他很庆幸自己今天晚上还可以在这里过夜。

房间里又安静了下来，Florent等着Mikele对他刚才说的话做点回应，但对方似乎是只是随口一提，并没有了再理睬他的兴致。他在来这里之前就已经累坏了，几次激烈的性爱榨干了他不算年轻的身体里最后一点力气，很快，意识就开始模糊了起来。

“……Flo。”在Florent马上就要睡着的时候，Mikele的声音叫醒了他。

Mikele抽回手，像是一只吃饱喝足的狮子，慵倦地眯起了眼睛，嘴角还带着一丝笑意：“Flo，你走吧。”

Florent愣了一下，身体还陷在柔软的床垫中不愿离开，：“嗯……？”

没有耐心等待慢吞吞的熊反应过来，性爱后开始困倦的Mikele很快地打断了他，在床上翻过身去背对着他：“我要睡了。”

……

Florent呆呆地在床边坐了几秒钟，觉得无所适从，他看着Mikele的背影，希望能得到一点回应，然而Mikele已经转身过去不再理睬他——这没有什么不对的。理智告诉他他应该顺从地离开了，留不留他过夜当然都是客人的自由，但是……他的脸上和嘴唇还残留着亲吻湿暖的触感，几分钟前Mikele还在拥抱他、进入他，彼此缠绵拥吻着不分彼此。

他的身体和灵魂在那些吻中变得柔软而又脆弱，忽然变得无法像往常一样如常地忍受寒冷与寂寞。

但他也别无办法，Florent勉强撑起自己，胡乱捡起散落在地上的衣服套在身上，幸好腰和大腿现在只是有些虚软，要等到明天才会觉出肌肉过度使用的疼来，他还能自己从这里走出去。

“那……”收拾好自己后Florent站在窗边，下意识地抿了一下嘴唇：“那我走……”

房间已经很安静了，就算有窗外滴答的雨声，他的声音也突兀得刺耳。没等说完，Florent就自觉地收起了尾音，安分地离开了房间。

过不了多久天就会亮了。Florent在心里安慰自己，到了这个点钟天桥底下早已经被人占满了，索性雨也不是很大，只在靠近路灯光晕的周围能够看见雨丝细而密的形状。从Mikele家里出来这条路他已经走过很多次了，Florent熟练地抄着后街的小巷走到了昨晚驻唱酒吧的后门，那里有一道窄窄的、向外挑出来的屋檐。

还要有几个小时，酒吧就会开门了，如果运气好的话，一直到下午有客人来之前他们都会允许他在卡座的沙发上休息，只要再等一会儿就好了。

Florent在台阶上给自己收拾出了一小块地方，靠着墙坐了下来，抬头看看头顶仍然漆黑的夜空。他那个年轻的客人给予过他的热度正在迅速从身体中蒸发，秋天的风从毛孔钻进去，带走了最后一点温暖的回忆，Florent冷得打了个哆嗦，下意识地裹紧了身上单薄的外套。

脸上情热的红晕褪去，被吻咬得红肿的嘴唇开始变得苍白，Florent有些茫然地抓着自己的衣角……才离开没多久，他已经快要忘记那种被爱着的、幻觉般的感觉了。

这时候，他得很努力地控制着，才能让自己不要去想Mikele。

晚安，Flo。Florent在心里轻声说着，他把自己蜷缩了起来，脸埋进双臂间，闭上了眼

睛，任由雨水轻柔地落在头发上。

晚安。

幸运的是虽然在外面过了一夜，Florent并没有因此着凉感冒，他被之前的房东赶出来后刚刚东拼西凑付了一个季度的房租，现在唯一能依靠的就只有在酒吧卖唱挣来的钱了，如果再生了病，他的处境不会比那些流落街头的流浪汉和瘾君子好到哪里去。

在几场秋雨过后，气温下降得比预报还要迅速。

几天后Florent新找到的房间终于可以入住，和酒吧的距离离得比之前远了不少，他不得不拖着行李穿过狭窄的街道，换乘三次公交车将行李搬去新的住处。淅淅沥沥的雨下了好几个小时，在接近傍晚的时候终于渐渐停了下来，沥青地上满是从树上掉下来的栾树叶子，湿漉漉的叶子黄绿交错，软软地黏在一起，又在车轮碾压过之后统统变成了肮脏而又衰败的深棕色。

他的行李箱已经有些破旧了，拉链干涩，像是随时就会从中间裂开一样，底下仍然是过时的两轮设计，其中一个轮子还在半路搬运的时候卡了壳不再转动，只能用力往前拖行。换乘到最后一趟公交车的时候Florent已经很疲惫了，而他刚刚走近车站，就看见一辆自己要坐的车正准备关上车门，他没有那么多时间慢慢来，只好又拖着吱嘎作响的箱子艰难地跑了一段，在司机的抱怨声中搬着箱子上了车。

现在还没到下班时间，车厢里人不多，但也只剩下了一个后排靠窗的空位，在它旁边靠走道的位置已经坐了人。Florent犹豫了一下，在疲倦和与人交谈的畏惧间屈服于了前者，他拖着箱子挪向了那个位置：“您好，能不能……”

靠外座位上的人把兜帽压得很低，白色的耳机线从帽子里面垂了下来，微垂着头似乎在闭目养神，并没有注意到他的声音。此时Florent眼里只剩下了那个空着的座位——他还要坐好几站，那意味着难得的一会儿休息，这值得他鼓起勇气再说一次：“先生……”

“……Flo？”

Florent愣了一下，与单手掀开了兜帽、抬起头来的Mikele面面相觑。

……

“要出门？”Mikele看了看身边的行李箱，有些意外地问。

Florent略微哽了一下，有些不知道怎么回答。在认出他来之后Mikele挪了挪位置，让他坐进了里面靠窗的距离，而行李则留在了靠外的走道上，他和破旧的箱子中间隔着一个Mikele，这让Florent多多少少觉得有些局促。

之前他们见面的那些时候总是离不开性，Florent才恍然发现他几乎没在什么正常的场合和Mikele相处过——这也是理所当然，钱和性的交易没必要离开黑夜的温床，如果一开始就看见那里坐的是Mikele的话，Florent想自己甚至都不会选择走过去。

在不知道多少次被现实教训后，他已经学会了如何乖顺地做好自己的本职工作，不再妄想着能够有一丝一毫的僭越。

所以最后，他只是最简单地回答了：“不，我找到地方住了，在搬家。”

“哦，对了，你前几天说你搬出来了。”Mikele像是才想起来那件事来似的：“搬得比之前离酒吧要远了吧？”

Florent点点头，紧接着又赶紧补充道：“但是我大部分时间还会在那边，您不用担心，不会耽误您……”

后面就不怎么好听了，说到一半，Florent自觉地把后半句话咽了下去。

Mikele不置可否地“嗯”了一声，不知道是否是真的对此在意。

“那……我今天就能把住的地方收拾好了。”见对方没有再继续说什么，Florent微微低下头，手指下意识地抓皱了裤子：“我记得您上次说过，想去我的地方……”

“今天不了，我还有别的事情。”Mikele打断了他，像是觉得自己的语气有点太过生硬、有损意大利人风流浪子的形象似的，又补偿般地弯起嘴角、露出了一个柔和的笑容：“我再下站就下车了，唔，已经有点儿迟到了。下次吧，我们去你那里。”

他们正在经过一个拥堵的十字路口，再接下来……Florent知道那个地方，那里有整个魁北克最棒的录音棚，他年轻的时候还梦想着有朝一日能进去录自己的专辑，或者是参加乐队给什么人配乐也好。有这样想法的时候他大概就和Mikele年龄相仿，也许还要再年轻一点。

虽然早已经习惯了这些，这个想法还是让Florent感到有些难受。

“……这是怎么弄的？”

在Florent还在发呆的时候，Mikele忽然一把抓住了他的手腕，他把袖子撸了上去，露出了小臂内侧几道明显的伤痕，方才在衣袖的遮挡下只露出了一小截灰红色的线条，像是一丛小小的珊瑚伸出的枝桠。他皱着眉盯着那些痕迹看了看，又不甚温柔地摁了几下：“又跟谁打架了。”

Mikele很早就说过不喜欢他跟任何人打架，尤其是带着动手后的伤上床，并声称那会影响他的兴致。不解释清楚的话很可能又是一顿惩罚，Florent咬了一下嘴唇，只好低声说：“不是，是猫……”

“你养猫？”Mikele显然是没想到这个答案，饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉。

“嗯……”Florent知道这句话没什么可信度，毕竟他连养活自己都难，看起来实在不像是还有闲心养猫的人：“不是，就……之前捡的。”

Mikele显然还想继续问下去，然而已经拥堵了半天的路口忽然在此时松动了起来，爬虫一般的车队缓缓前行，过了前面的十字口，公交车渐渐减速，准备靠站停下。Mikele只好暂时收起了好奇心：“……我该下车了，改天见。”

Florent乖顺地点点头看着他起身离开，准备挪到靠外的位置去坐，然而还没坐稳，却忽然被转身回来的Mikele捏着下巴狠狠地吻住了，他一时间做不出任何反应，只是任由另一双唇舌在口腔中长驱直入。恍惚间，Florent觉得自己看见有几个车上的乘客看向了他们的方向，然而却什么也顾不上了，只是沉湎于唇齿交缠的温存触感中忘乎所以，一直到Mikele松开他，潇洒地下车离开后，他还在因为那个甜蜜而突然的深吻头晕目眩。

过了好几秒钟，Florent才回过神来，就像是急切地渴求着什么东西似的，他近乎于渴望地回过神去透过窗户看向Mikele下车的那一站车牌，随着车辆开动，距离在慢慢地拉远，哪怕是睁大了眼睛看得也不够清楚。他的双眼因为过度用力而酸涩，却仍然舍不得挪开视线。

透过沾着水渍的车窗玻璃，Florent看见那个刚刚吻过他的人走进了那家他曾经向往已久的录音室，年轻的面容上洋溢着喜悦和憧憬，美得就像是在发着光。

就像是一个他已经失落已久的梦。

Florent没想到当时自己只是提了一句养猫的事情，Mikele居然就真的很当一回事，几天后他们约好了来Florent新找到的住处见面，Mikele就拎了一个购物袋的猫罐头来。

他比说好的时间来得早了一些，门铃响的时候Florent还在手忙脚乱地收拾着屋子，这间房租金低廉的确事出有因，无论多么努力地打扫规整，比起人类的住所，它始终看起来更像是一间废弃的仓库，墙纸上擦不去的陈年水渍从墙根一直蔓延到了天花板，像是一大片灰绿色的苔痕。

原本在椅子上打盹儿的猫被开门声惊醒，没精打采地抬头看了一眼，忽然被陌生的来客吸引了。它喵喵地叫着从椅子上跳下来，讨好似的抬起前爪扒住了Mikele的小腿，亲昵地在他脚边蹭来蹭去。

“你好呀。”Mikele单手带上了门，顺手摸了摸它的脑袋，有细软的白色猫毛粘在了他的裤脚上：“Flo，我用换鞋么？”

“啊，你……”说到一半Florent才想起来自己这里并没有准备待客的拖鞋，只好把想说的话吞了下去，他匆匆把笤帚和抹布一起丢进了洗手间关上门，冲了冲手，跑出了卧室。Mikele正蹲在地上逗猫，拖鞋的事情在艺术家千变万化的大脑中早已经翻了篇，Florent想他大概也是随口一问。

“挺漂亮的，也不认生。”Mikele拆开了一袋冻干鱼肉的零食，放在手上喂给那只白猫，看它一点点地吃下去：“这不是你买的吧？”

“捡来的。”Florent回答，不知道为什么忽然又有点慌张：“等一下，我、我去倒水……”

Mikele没有抬头看他，只是嗯了一声：“它不像是那种能用钱买到的猫。”

等Florent倒了水出来的时候，那一小包零食已经被吃完了，恋恋不舍的白猫正黏糊地蹭着Mikele的手撒娇，不断发出柔软而轻微的呼噜声，瞳孔因为愉悦而微微放大。Mikele纵容地给它挠着下巴，忽然想起了什么，抬眼看了看Florent：“之前你是怎么它了？怎么还抓你啊。”

Florent愣愣地看着这个场景，眼睛里写满了羡慕与渴望，一时间都忘了回答问题。直到Mikele疑惑地又叫了一声才回过神来，他低下头，眼睛里闪过了一丝黯淡：“它……不太喜欢我。”

他有点记不清为什么了，大概是被上一个房东赶出来的那两天，猫粮罐已经见了底，而他差不多所有钱都押给了这间屋子，只能把自己晚饭的金枪鱼三明治掰出一大块来喂它。虽然已经挑出了生菜和酱料并几乎独占了整个三明治里的鱼肉，平时吃惯了猫粮的猫仍然毫不领情，扬爪打翻了晚饭以示不满，跑走之前还龇着牙、狠狠地挠了他的手臂。

“猫啊，你要喂它罐头它才会亲你的。”Mikele耸了耸肩，把白猫抱进了怀里，他握着一只爪子向Florent轻轻挥了挥，又亲了一下它的头顶：“对吧，嗯？”

Florent看着依偎在Mikele怀里的白猫，下意识地点了点头，喃喃道：“我不知道它这么亲人……”

也许是他语气里的黯然过于明显，又或者是这位音乐家今天心情还算不错，听他这么说，Mikele马上将这只忘恩负义的猫随手放在了椅子上，揽过Florent的肩膀轻轻地吻了一下他的面颊，那动作柔和得近乎于是安抚：“走吧，我们去卧室。”

现在还没到晚饭时间，对于性爱来说有点早了，但大概和艺术家的灵感一样来得不分昼夜，Mikele想跟他上床也从来不分时间地点。他们拥抱着走进卧室，衣柜和双人床让空间显得非常拥挤，只剩下了窄窄的一条走道，午后的阳光透过布质粗糙的薄窗帘洒满了室内，让这间简陋的屋子也显得温暖了起来。

还没等Florent羞赧地为这间破旧的房子辩解，Mikele就已经自顾自地把他推开，自己坐到床上，笑着看了他一眼，慢条斯理地解开了自己衬衫的第一颗扣子

那简直像我付了钱买他一样……Florent为自己荒诞的想法感到羞耻，理智告诉他他现在应该做的是脱掉衣服到床上去，张开腿取悦他的客人，像个廉价的婊子一样——当然，他也确实是，但此时此刻，他没办法让自己的视线从Mikele的身上挪开。

他年轻的艺术家坐在昏暗、狭小的老旧卧室里，身下是不知道洗过多少次、已经卷边磨白的床单，水渍斑驳的墙纸在他身后剥落出大片凌乱的斑块。Mikele微微仰着头，窗外夕阳的光像是金色的清泉，浸透到了他蓬松的金棕色发间，在头发被撩起的时候，还会有一两缕流水般地淌出来。

Florent微微吞咽了一下，视线不受控制地落在了他胸口裸露的、有着象牙般光泽的皮肤上，那里正随着呼吸微微起伏，像是藏着一小只跃动、柔软的光团。Florent还记得在为数不多Mikele准许他留下过夜的时候，趁着Mikele睡着，他曾小心翼翼地枕着他的胸口，虔诚又依恋地听着那颗年轻的心脏跳动的声音。

就好像只要靠得够近，他也能被那团光所温暖一样。

因为这个认知，Florent觉得自己的心像是被扎了一下似的，刚开始并不觉得太疼，渐渐的，苦涩的钝痛才从伤口的地方扩散开来，蔓延了四肢百骸。

那一刻，他无比清晰地意识到了Mikele不属于这样的地方。而在他内心里某个卑微而无望的角落里，又那么、那么的希望他能留下来。

“那么紧张干什么，这是在你家里。”解完衬衫扣子的时候，Mikele看向了仍然怔怔地站在床边的Florent。今天他发呆的次数有点太多了，Mikele微微挑起眉毛，对他伸出手去：“想什么呢？”

“我……”Florent看着他，竭力控制住自己表情里的悲伤：“没事，我……”

“乖，别紧张。”Mikele打断了他，声音轻得像是暮秋的夜风，当Florent走近到离他只有一步的时候Mikele忽然伸手把他拽进了自己的怀里，温柔地捧住了Florent的侧脸，嘴唇亲吻过他的鬓发与眼角，轻得像是无数片蝶翼拂过皮肤。紧接着，又把他拉进了一个缠绵浓烈的深吻里：“来，亲亲我……”

那天下午他们做了很多次，比起他们以往的时候并不算激烈，吻得却要比平时更多更久，在缠绵地厮磨中，每一分触感都被放大到无比清晰，欲望像是涨潮时的海水般将他吞没在一片深甜之中。Florent觉得自己最后可能是睡着了，毕竟前一天晚上他一直唱到凌晨酒吧关门才能离开，又花了一上午应付漏水的管子，直到Mikele造访，他也仅仅睡了几个小时而已。

他从不安的浅眠中醒来，才意识到自己做了什么，Florent顿时惶恐了起来，生怕自己的表现招致客人的不满和厌弃。随即，他听见了身后轻而平缓的呼吸声——Mikele留下来了，至少暂时是这样的，这让Florent感觉稍微安心了一点。

神智稍微清醒了一点，Florent才后知后觉地感到了头上熟悉的钝痛。他有偏头疼的毛病很多年了，大概是年轻时放荡纵欲落下的病根，然而那时的青春、美貌，那些真心或是虚情假意爱着他的人们都已经离开得无影无踪，只有慢性的疾病留了下来，在往后疲惫而寂寞的时间中陪伴着他。

这时候热毛巾和止疼片总是有用的，但他累得甚至没有力气走去卧室给自己拿药，Florent昏昏沉沉地紧闭着眼睛，时间在疼痛与黑暗中被拉得格外漫长。他觉得头就像是被一大团黏稠的深色沥青包裹在里面，模糊地觉出有一个痛源正尖锐鲜明地跳动着，再源源不断地将疼痛泵出去，其余的触感全部变得迟钝起来，就只有疼痛——

好疼。

他就这么把自己陷在黑暗中，沉湎在一片死寂的泥淖里，至少Mikele还在身边，但他也许也快要离开了。但Florent还是没有动，没有去给自己拿一点药，或者转过身去祈求Mikele抱一抱自己，他只是这么躺着，像是一个清晨在闹钟铃响之前醒来的人，不安又忐忑地，怀着某种虚妄的期待再偷得几分钟的安逸。

但他也知道时间不会太多了。

“Flo。”

不知道过了过久，几分钟、或是十几分钟，他听见了Mikele的声音从背后传来，听上去十分平静——他一定是要离开了。Florent恍惚地想着，但他的头太疼了，连眼睛都没力气睁开，干涩的喉咙说不出挽留的话语……那就只能这样了，他用力地咬了一下嘴唇，试图分散一点头疼的折磨，安静地等待着身边的人离他而去。

“Flo……Florent？”Mikele等了好一会儿都没有得到回应，以为他是睡着了。Florent刚才一直背对着他躺着，他看不见他的表情，Mikele把自己撑起来一点越过去看Florent的脸，却意外地看见了对方惨白的脸色和紧皱的眉头。他愣了一下，轻轻摸了摸身边人肩膀：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Florent含糊地应了一声，仍然咬着下唇，把自己向靠窗的方向挪了一点，更紧地蜷缩了起来。

“……”

Mikele叹了口气，伸手过去搂着Florent的肩膀把他翻过来面对着自己，Florent大概是真的很难受，眼睛只是睁开了一点又闭了起来。他比以往任何时候看起来都要脆弱无助，Mikele看着他，下意识地放轻了声音，小心地把挡在他脸前长长的发丝拨开：“怎么了，头疼么？”

“嗯，头疼……”Florent下意识地回应，他在枕头上轻轻地动了一下，脸颊正好就蹭在了Mikele的手心上，艺术家温暖的掌心笼住了那个痛源，让疼痛也减轻了一点似的，他太累了，理智与自制已经管不住本能的渴求。而Mikele也没有把手抽回来，于是他就像是一只得到了意料之外厚爱的玩具熊，情绪被放纵出来，语气中也多了一点柔软的依恋：“别走……”

Mikele愣了一下，随即靠近过去，把Florent抱进了自己的怀里。

“以前……以前有很多人爱我的……”

就在Mikele以为他要睡着了的时候，被他拥在怀中的小熊忽然挣扎了一下，脸上的表情一瞬间近乎于痛苦，然而紧接着，又慢慢地淡化为了一种怅然的悲伤。他闭着眼睛，正喃喃地说着什么，Mikele凑近了一点：“你说什么？什么人？”

“他们爱我，但是他们都走了……但以前，是有很多人的……”

他的声音太轻了，断断续续的，像是小孩子的梦话，Mikele还是没太听清楚，只好顺着他低声安抚：“嗯，我知道，我知道了。”

Florent靠在他怀里，他太累了，身体渴望着睡眠，疼痛却让他不得不保持清醒。他在半睡半醒之间挣扎，始终找不到一个能安稳栖息的地方。

“Flo，听我说。” 又过了好一会儿，他忽然听见Mikele的声音从身边传来：“……想象你正在泡在海水里。”

年轻的艺术家慢慢地说着，声音就像是吟唱摇篮曲时最轻柔的音调：“你慢慢地往下沉，周围很黑，什么也看不见。你已经很累了，只想好好地睡一觉。”

“但是你什么都做不了，只能一直往更深、更深的地方沉下去……”

感受到了怀里人的恐惧，Mikele只是更紧地抱着Florent，不断地轻吻着他的脸颊和鬓发，声音轻得几乎像是呓语：“但是别害怕……因为我抱着你呢。”

Florent在他的怀抱中轻轻地颤抖了一下，紧接着，泪水便不受控制地从紧闭的双眼中流了出来。

他想象着自己真的在海水中溺亡，逐渐沉没进一片虚无而寒冷的黑暗中，头顶的日光越来越远，海水将他包裹，渐渐的，身体疼痛也不再难熬，他不再能感受到任何东西……但有人陪他一起，他不再是一个人了。

Mikele也闭上了眼睛，深陷在这个拥抱的温暖之中，喃喃地许诺道：“我会一直抱着你的……”

刚到魁北克的时候，Mikele就在写一首歌。

他带着脑海中零散的音符、模糊的几段旋律，以及午夜梦回时莫名悸动的情绪来到这座北部陌生的城市。Florent从没听过那首歌，只知道它确实给这位才华横溢的音乐家带来了不少困扰。

Mikele会在深夜冒雨敲开他的家门，声音大到把隔壁整日喝得烂醉的邻居都从美梦中叫醒，年轻的艺术家进门时满身雨水、眉头紧皱，脸色阴沉得可怕。没等刚从酒吧上班回来、睡下没多久的Florent反应过来，就被他摁在玄关处一次次粗暴地占有索求。

那几乎不能称之为性爱，只是单纯地发泄情绪，是艺术家创作时必不可少的一部分。操他的时候Mikele的眼睛甚至都没有看他，只是盯着某处黑暗的虚无，肉体沉浸在欲望之中，灵魂却不知道飘向了什么地方。

“那现在你有思路了么？”

他们从客厅一直做到床上，事后，Florent小声地问Mikele，他已经很疲倦了，在Mikele身边却总是舍不得睡去。他看着对方柔和了不少的脸色，几乎有种自己也参与到了这一段创作中的喜悦——我是不是你的缪斯？他在心里用更小的声音轻轻地问，无法抑制地感觉快乐。

“……操你是没办法让我有灵感的，宝贝。”Mikele回答时候的表情就像是听了一个不怎么好笑的笑话似的，他微微扬起眉，看看Florent，那眼神就像是奇怪他怎么居然冒出了这种离奇的想法似的：“最多能让我心情好一点。”

……

那时候，那首歌还没有写完。

“……别往外看了，好吗？”在对面控制室里的工作人员第三次忍不住抬头，透过门上的小玻璃窗户向走廊里张望的时候，Mikele终于忍不住了，戴着耳机说了句闲话。头一回，他有点开始怀疑这家录音棚的业务水平了。

“哦，抱歉抱歉……”对方这才把头转回来，事实上，不光是他，另外几个在控制室里面听着录音的人也在频频看向走廊。

在外面等了好久的人乖巧得像是一只被主人拴在酒吧外面的动物，温顺安静得有点让人难过了。他们这里来来往往的都是搞音乐的人，各种情况都不少见，但现在这个，确实要比面前的控制台好看多了。他犹豫了一下，又问：“哎，Mikele，外面那个人在等你吧，等了好半天了，要不要休息一会儿？”

“这一点很快就弄完了。”Mikele打断了他，脸上的表情很微妙地变了一下：“再来一遍。”

然而这并不足以熄灭对面的八卦之火：“是你男朋友么？等太久到时候他生气了怎么办？要不我们休息……”

“你们说是就是吧。”Mikele叹了口气：“现在可以继续了吗？”

又过了半个小时，Mikele从录音棚里面出来的时候Florent仍然安静地靠着墙等在原地，大概是因为站得有些累了，他把一条腿弯曲了起来抵着墙面、肩膀微微缩着——这个姿势会显得人有点驼背，但也许是因为太瘦了，倒是并没有显得太难看。他正低着头专心地看着手机屏幕，连Mikele走到了面前都没有发现。

“Flo。”站了几秒钟后，Mikele开了口，又瞥了一眼他的手机：“你看什么呢？”

“……对不起。”Florent这才看见已经快贴到自己面前的Mikele，他像只受惊的猫似的浑身僵硬了片刻，随即飞快地将手机屏幕锁上，动作快得有点像是做贼心虚了。他看了看录音室里面已经打开的那扇杉木门，几位工作人员已经出去休息了：“结束了么？”

这段时间Mikele比之前都要更忙，他们见面的频率也少了很多，刚开始Florent甚至觉得他是终于对自己感到厌倦了，然而打到卡上的钱却一点也没有减少，如果Mikele不是闲心大法做慈善的话，那应该就真的是因为工作太忙了。

Mikele没理他，又问了一句：“刚才在看什么？”

Florent愣了一下，他不知道Mikele为什么忽然会对这个感兴趣，也不知道如果他搪塞过去的话Mikele会不会真的把他的手机拿走去看。犹豫了片刻，只好小声如实回答：“看……看车票。”

Mikele嗯了一声，像是有了点兴趣似的：“车票，到哪儿的？”

“……巴黎。”Florent垂下了头去。

其实不用再看，Florent也能很清楚地记得从魁北克到巴黎机票的票价，他已经查过了太多次、在心里东拼西凑地做过无数次算术。那张机票加上各种税款，大概需要五百欧元，如果选择廉价航空公司在凌晨起飞、中间在蒙特利尔转机的航班，还可以再便宜一些。广袤的大西洋横亘在北美洲和欧洲之间，实在没有什么更实惠的交通方式可选。

他其实并不真的打算去巴黎，只是怀着某种虚幻而又模糊的期待，控制不住地，偶尔会去想想那种可能性。Florent小心翼翼地观察着对方的表情，希望Mikele能有点什么反应，但又更怕他真的说出什么来，毕竟Mikele曾经跟他说过的，巴黎是所有年轻艺术家向往的音乐天堂，也是离开魁北克之后他要去的地方。

一阵沉默之后，Mikele只是说：“想家了？”

毫无来由的，Florent感到在对方说到那个字的时候，心口忽然轻轻地疼了一下。

那悲伤的表情表现得太明显了，Florent无意识地低下视线，鬓角垂下来的长发挡住了眼睛，把他整张瘦削的面孔都埋在了阴影里，像是一片密不透光的乌云遮住了情绪里所有的光亮，那几乎有点让人心疼了。Mikele在内心叹了口气：“Flo，来。”

毕竟他们已经认识一段时间了，Mikele也不再能只是把他当成一个会动有温度的性爱玩具，他开始享受Florent的陪伴，甚至会在没办法见到他的时候感到烦躁。更何况Florent要得从来都不多，一点廉价的安抚和拥抱就能让这只熊好过一点。他伸出手去，想像平时那样抱抱Florent。

结果后者却会错了意，听见了客人的要求，立刻温顺地在他面前跪下，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着Mikele的腿间，用手和牙齿地解开了牛仔裤的拉链，像是只毛绒绒的小动物在拱食似的。Mikele“嘶”了一声低下头去，从他的角度能看清被Florent自己舔咬得湿润微红的嘴唇和垂下的、长长地睫毛，那样子确实有些诱人，但现在是下午四点五十、他们正在录音工作室的走廊里面。

他简直没法想象如果被刚才那几个人看见了，以后到底还能不能顺利地在这里把歌录完，Mikele赶紧把Florent扯开，捧着他的脸和他对视：“你干什么呢？”

“我、我用手也可以。”Florent显然把Mikele的表情理解为了不满，他不想用嘴吗？还是……他已经好几天没见到Mikele了，Florent一时间有些惶恐：“我没带润滑剂，能不能……”

Mikele叹了口气，扶着他的肩膀把跪在地上的Florent拽起来，揉揉他后脑的头发，随即把他搂进自己怀里、用力地吻了一下他的脸颊：“Flo，我不是让你来做这个的。”

“那……”Florent哽了一下，反正他是想不出自己还有什么用途了。

他那副样子让Mikele想起了杂货店卖的那种橡胶的弹力减压球、或者是什么做工粗糙的毛绒玩具，泡在办公室的白领们把它们买回去搁在电脑前，充当缓解焦虑情绪的工具。Mikele照此想象了一下，觉得Florent可能会是一只被玩旧了的毛熊玩偶，褪色开线，棉花从磨破的外皮里面漏出来……但足够温顺、安全，抱着仍然令人感到舒适。

“走吧，陪我去楼上坐坐。”Mikele打断了他，用眼神示意控制室椅子上放着的琴包：“吉他在那儿，去帮我拿过来。”

楼上，Florent想他说的应该是房顶上。

Florent记得很多年前，也许是二十几年前，他还在巴黎的时候。他曾经在夏天凌晨五点钟的时候爬上天台，整个慵懒的城市还未从深甜的睡梦中醒来，只有蛋清色、稀薄的光让他能够看清房屋鳞次栉比的轮廓。他独自坐在那里，抱着吉他却没有弹，音乐早已经在心中流淌。

迎面吹来的风尚且带着初春料峭的寒意，却让他觉得自由。

现在他们一起来到顶楼的天台上，十一月份了，所有的色彩都在寒冷中逐渐睡去，远处天际线地方太阳正在渐渐西沉，成为了城市萧瑟寡淡的灰色中唯一一抹暖色。冬天就要来了，在高处，人们能比地表更清晰地感受到这一点，在他们肩并肩地坐下、望着远方落日的时候，Florent无意识地向着更温暖的热源凑近，轻轻把脑袋靠在了Mikele的肩膀上，身体依恋地蹭过去，几乎要窝进他的怀里。

Mikele没有说话，稍稍偏了一点头也靠住他，他们的发丝交缠在了一起。

“……我的歌，你想听听吗？”他们彼此安静地依偎了很久，忽然，Mikele推开他，抱起了自己放在旁边的吉他。他出神地抚摸了片刻玫瑰木琴面上用红色马克笔画上的一个地球的图案，说：“我还没有给其他人唱过。”

“它唱得是什么？”

“是什么……”Mikele笑了一下，风吹拂着他的头发，而暮光包裹着每一缕蜜棕色的发丝，他看上去就像是沐浴在一片飞扬的光中。年轻的音乐家手指轻轻地拨动琴弦，乐声便水一般地流淌了出来：“唱得就是我们现在。”

那是一首Florent这辈子都不会忘记的歌。

从音乐里他听见了风，听见了生命，听见了一趟旅途的起点与终点——那是永远在漂泊的异乡旅人，灵魂能够栖息的美丽岛屿，在音声里，有一双注视着远处光亮的眼睛，他即将到达、也终会到达。

那是Florent知道，自己永远也到不了的地方。

_Ma il calore della luce ad occhi chiusi io lo sento_

_È solo aria, la vita è aria che va,_

_Che non ritorna qui,_

_che non ritorna più,_

_che non ritorna mai_

_Per noi,_

_la gente è solo il riflesso di amarci contro di noi._

_……_

_Adesso intorno a noi c'è solo aria,_

_La vita è aria che va, che va, che va.._ _……[1]_

一直到最后一个音符也消散在晚风中，Florent仍然保持着聆听的姿势不愿离开，他知道Mikele在等着他做点评价，或是像任何一个欣赏到这样一首美丽的乐曲后的人做出赞美，但此时他觉得自己都说不出口，强烈的忧伤已经充斥了全部的情绪。

所以最后，Florent只是很轻、却郑重地说：“我会永远记着它的。”

Mikele看看他，似乎是真的被他毫无专业性可言的评价惊讶到了——毕竟不管怎么说他也算是个懂一点音乐的人。他讶然了好一会儿，才笑了起来，惯常总是俊美忧郁的眉眼间跃上了生动的神情：“Flo，你知道吗，一般人只会跟自己的乐器老师说这种话的。”

Florent却没有反驳，只是长久地、近乎于贪婪地看着他的脸庞：“那……你写完它了么？”

“……还差一点。”Mikele轻轻地叹了口气，转过去不再看他，而是平静地注视着渺远的光，像是在注视着未来值得期待的所有美好与辉煌。灿烂的晚霞尽数倒映在他的眼中，像是平静的湖泊盛满了落日的余晖：“我马上就要写完了。”

Florent怔怔地看着他，年轻人侧脸的轮廓在日暮的光中几乎于完美，像是一尊古希腊的大理石雕像、一个遥不可及的美好的梦境，他知道自己应该说点什么、说他也替Mikele感到高兴，但此时此刻他什么都说不出口，虚无的快乐和接踵而来、巨大的悲伤让他只能呆呆地停在原地，像是个质量拙劣的玩偶。

这首歌就快要写完了，而到那时候，他的Mikele，就要离开这里了。

他们最后一次做爱，是在Mikele公寓的床上。

那是Mikele在这间屋子里住的最后一个晚上，艺术家两个月生活的痕迹很快被抹去，它再一次恢复成了入住前的样子，衣物被叠好收走、浴室清扫干净，只有冰箱里还有小半包螺旋面没来得及吃完被丢弃在了里面……打包好的行李箱放在墙边，到明天离开时Mikele会把它带走，之后，就再也没有什么东西能让Florent想起他了。

窗外风雨大作，风中的枯枝敲打着玻璃，和雨声交织在一起，这会是今年秋天的最后一场雨，接下来，漫长而又寒冷的冬日即将到来。

房间就像是一个海难中小小的避风港，他们依偎在温暖的被子下共享着体温与呼吸，只有彼此，也只需要彼此。

他年轻的音乐家比以往任何一次都要更温柔，他们在黑暗中做爱，只有极偶尔划过的闪电能照亮彼此的面庞，像是两尾缠绵共生的鱼，像是一对即将分别的爱人，每一次的厮磨都极尽柔情。Mikele的嘴唇柔软而滚烫，在他们热烈交缠的时候吻过他能吻到的每一寸皮肤，肆无忌惮地烙印下殷红的痕迹。

那么、那么多的亲吻，让Florent觉得自己下一秒就会溺亡在对方的双唇之间，在无边无际的甜蜜黑暗中睡去，就像是浓度过于高的巧克力糖浆，甜得让人喉咙生疼。他们接吻，然后Mikele深深地进入他、占有他，直到浑身上下没有任何一寸骨肉再属于Florent自己。他被推向极乐的高潮，又在坠落前的一刻被人温柔地抱住，然后他们再一次亲吻彼此，带着喘息和笑意，难舍难分。

明天，Mikele就要离开了。

“我也许会回来找你的。”最后，模模糊糊的，他听见Mikele对他说，在情欲的海洋中现实与虚幻的边际开始变得辩护不清，那声音很快地淹没在彼此交缠的唇齿间，轻得像是一声叹息：“Flo，我的Flo……”

等我醒了。Florent想着，等我醒了，我就告诉他。

那些他不知道已经辗转地想过多少次的祈求再一次涌上了心头，那往日他连想都不敢想的奢望，但是今夜，Mikele的吻和爱语给了他过多的勇气，Florent眷恋地注视着那双美丽的眼睛，控制不住地在心里想着——我一定要告诉他。

不然，就再也没有机会了。

我没有多少行李，只要一会儿就可以收拾得好，银行卡里存的钱够买一张经济舱的机票，就算离开，也没有任何一个人会挂念我。我可以和你一起走，离开这里，一起到巴黎去。

也许Mikele会答应，也许他愿意带他一起走。

也许…也许……

他因为这个想法幸福得发抖，短暂的狂喜后，又感到安心、平静，像是一个得到了许诺的孩子，怀着甜蜜的，沉沉地进入了梦乡。在意识消散前，Florent最后感知到的就是身边人温暖的怀抱，他靠着Mikele的胸口，年轻有力的心音就在耳旁，而令人安心的体温包裹着他，像是无尽冰冷海水里一艘小小的船。

第二天他醒来的时候，Mikele已经离开了。

稀薄的晨光自窗帘下的缝隙中落了进来，撕扯开了房间中笼罩的阴影。Florent从床上坐起来，头脑昏沉、带着浑身斑驳的吻痕指印。他慢慢地抬起头，在睁开眼睛的同时就注意到了靠近屋门处墙上一片长方形的空白，他盯住这个地方，虽然那里与墙壁其他的地方并没有什么不同，但昨天晚上它并不是空白的，一个行李箱曾放在那里，占据了那个地方。

现在它被带走了，屋子里只剩下了他一个人。

没有人再走动、翻找东西，轻得连呼吸声都没有，周围安静极了，安静得像是不存在于地球上任何一个地方，只是一个被人臆想出来、用来逃避现实的空间。Florent也没有出声，他呆呆地坐在原地看着那块空白，过了一会儿，又放任自己以醒来的姿势躺回了床上。

被褥仍然柔软，残余着淡淡的温度，Florent闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，觉得自己闻到了香水后调即将消散前，那极淡的广藿香的气味。

还是没有一点声音，他和这个房间一样，安静得几乎像是已经死去。

时间的流逝在沉寂中丧失了尺度，几秒钟或是几小时，都不再有任何意义。不知道过了多久，忽然，门外有了一点声音，Florent睁开眼，似乎听见有人在大门外喊着什么，告诉他今天上午就要把房子搬空，新的租客即将在傍晚前到来。

Florent没有回答，只是安静地躺在床上，而没有得到回答，外面的人似乎就认为他已经默认，不再继续吵闹。渐渐的，那个人声也随着渐弱的脚步声走远了，房间里再次回到了一片安静。

他呆呆地看着头顶的天花板，目光漫无目的地搜寻着，像是大海中央的航船寻觅着发亮的灯塔，紧接着，Florent发现那里有一个小小的、淡绿色的星星贴纸，正在空白的海水中散发着黯淡的荧光。

天亮之后，它马上就要熄灭了。

在看见那个星星贴纸的那一刻，毫无来由的，Florent忽然清晰地意识到了一件事情，那个认知让他感到了某种空茫的悲伤，顷刻间就榨干了全部的情感，他眼眶干涩、喉咙沙哑，甚至连泪水都流不出来。

——我爱上Mikele了。

而他的爱人已经在天亮前离开，再也不会回到他身边了。

安静的房间像是一片黑暗、死寂的海水，Florent陷在中央，感到了那种熟悉的黑暗包裹住了身体，就像是在遇见Mikele之前无数次他曾经感受过的那样。潮水向他汹涌而来，在其中，他慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

这一次他真的沉下去了。

—END—

[1]aria歌词from Wb：Deborah_Mi


End file.
